walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Aaron (TV Series)
Aaron is a main character and survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. Aaron is a recruiter for the community of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Aaron's good-natured and charitable personality mixed with his survival skills and good judge of character made him a valuable asset to recruiting new members for the community. He went along with his boyfriend Eric Raleigh, who both met before the apocalypse and fell in love. Aaron was responsible for bringing Rick's group into Alexandria and developed a close bond with Daryl Dixon due to both of them being outsiders, as Aaron and Eric are still victims of homophobia within the community. Overview Personality Aaron is described as "an affable, good-natured, adventurous guy. Despite feeling like a bit of an outsider for most of his life, he's passionate about people and the good they can do. He doesn't think twice about putting himself in danger if he believes something positive can come from it." Aaron had been mistreated and ostracized most of his life, mostly due to him being openly gay and the reaction of people's homophobia, including abuse from his own mother. Despite this, Aaron consistently saw the good in these people even though they were being offensive. He has a good judge of character and sees the best in everyone. Aaron is very altruistic and always wanted to help people, causing him to join a NGO and give supplies to those living in the Niger River Delta. Alongside his charitable personality, Aaron also has a sense of humor and optimism. He aims to keep people at ease with him. Sometimes his humor goes over people's heads, but he still aims for people to see the brighter side of things as he does. One of the things he enjoys doing is photography and collecting memorabilia from the places he had visited. After the apocalypse, he began collecting license plates from each state to create a mural on a wall in his house. Aaron extremely loves and cares for Eric, his boyfriend. Both had been outsiders, treated with bigotry, and were the only people in the world who understood each other. Both worked together in recruiting outsiders for Alexandria as well as collect license plates for their collection. Aaron is willing to tolerate many things, but one thing he can't tolerate is Eric being threatened or harmed in any way. He would even result to violence, something he is usually against, if it meant defending Eric, including putting himself in danger. After Aaron brought Rick Grimes's group into Alexandria, he and Eric grew a close-bond to one of the group members, Daryl Dixon. Aaron saw that, like himself and Eric, Daryl was an outsider to both his own group and Alexandria and that people fear him even thought they do not know him. Because of Eric's near-death experience, Aaron had him retire and gave the position to Daryl so that Eric could stay safe and that Daryl could get out more and be himself. Aaron's affection gave Daryl purpose and was willing to sacrifice himself for Aaron's safety so that he could be safe if nothing else. Pre-Apocalypse Washington, D.C. Aaron is openly gay and, as a child, was abused by his mother in that he was forced to go through corrective therapy, such as eating foods he did not like to "make him more manly", but Aaron described her as a "very confused woman" who tried her hardest to make him tougher. These foods became abuse triggers for him and rendered him unable to eat them as an adult, where he is no longer able to eat applesauce, salmon patties, and onions. In his adult life, he lived in Washington, D.C. as a politico. He started working in the political circuit but felt that he could do his best work abroad in a hands-on approach that would utilize his skill set. He then joined a non-government organization where he was tasked with giving supplies and food to people in need in the Niger River Delta and Liberia and often encountered dangerous people in the process. He constantly had to argue and make negotiations with African drug lords and violent scavengers while in his field. Through working in the NGO, he met Eric Raleigh. Aaron and Eric soon became best friends and worked well together in Africa, with Eric knowing how to handle the nature and terrain due to being raised in the Appalachian region. The two developed a deep-trust and eventually fell in love. They became partners and lived together in D.C., but became victims of homophobia by people who, according to Aaron, were well-meaning but otherwise offensive and bigoted. Post-Apocalypse Aaron and Eric were living together in Washington, D.C., when the outbreak went global. Due to being in D.C. at the time, Aaron and Eric were directed by the military to evacuate to a safe-zone in Alexandria, Virginia; a suburban area. Ohio Congresswoman Deanna Monroe and her family had also been evacuated there, being told that the military would return for them. The military, however, never arrived. Aaron and Eric remained with the Monroe family and several others who had elected to remain within the area, as they saw promise with the supposed "safe-zone". Eventually, walls were built around the area and a community was formed. The community now had Deanna as its established leader. She believed that who people were before their lives had been changed by the outbreak mattered in sustaining the community. Because of Aaron and Eric's work in the NGO, their charitable nature, and ability to travel in dangerous terrain, it made them assets in the recruiting program designed to bring in more survivors. Aaron and Eric were tasked with finding survivors and monitoring them for several days to see if they were eligible for the community. Aaron would then approach the survivors with the news, with Eric being his guard, and bringing the survivors back to the safe-zone for "auditioning" in front of Deanna. In their spare time, Aaron and Eric began a hobby of collecting license plates from abandoned cars from each state, making a mural of all fifty states in their home, though Aaron lost all of his license plates when he encountered Rick's group. They also collected other vintage items to decorate in their home. In order to convince survivors to join the safe-zone, Aaron took up photography and took pictures of the community as evidence. Back at the safe-zone, despite rescuing a majority of the members there, the community still treated Aaron and Eric as outsiders because of their intolerance towards Aaron being openly gay, causing Aaron to avoid any gatherings and events of the community for fear of public ostracism in front of Deanna. At one point, Aaron and Eric recruited a man named Davidson, who was the leader of a small group, but the group could not reside peacefully in the community. Deanna exiled them and had Aaron, Nicholas, and Aiden drive them out. The recruiting for larger groups was suspended, focusing now on lone survivors. This occurred for several months until Deanna realized that in order for the community and its members to survive, they would need more people who have been out there longer to teach them how to handle the new world. Aaron started to look for larger groups along with Eric. At one point, Aaron encountered two people who sought to kill him, forcing him to kill them. It is unknown if Eric had been there to help him. Aaron observed Rick and his group as they travel to Washington D.C. in hopes of finding other survivors. Aaron leaves bottles of water for them on their path as a test, though the group declines to drink from it, fearing it may be poisoned. When a storm emerges, Daryl informs the group of a barn he'd seen earlier and lead the group there to safety, and this quick-thinking act to keep his people alive convinced Aaron they needed to be brought back to Alexandria. The following morning, upon seeing that the group had survived the storm and the walker attack, Aaron told Eric to remain nearby and watch in case anything happened to him. Season 5 "Them" As Sasha Williams and Maggie Greene watch the sunrise, Aaron appears from the woods and carefully approaches the women. He comes off as friendly and cautious greeting the pair, though they aim their guns at him, which he understands as "stranger danger", but and asking to speak with their leader before informing them that he has good news. "The Distance" Maggie and Sasha bring Aaron to the barn where the rest of their group is. They have taken all his possessions away beforehand. Aaron wants them to come back to his community with him. Rick Grimes, the leader whom Aaron has been monitoring, chooses not to believe him, and tells the group that Aaron has another agenda. Aaron shows them a small set of photographs of his community which he taken as evidence of its existence. As Aaron is explaining what his community is about and emphasizing on its security, Rick punches him in the face, knocking him out. After he wakes up, Aaron remains positive towards the group, complimenting Rick's strength. Rick asks Aaron about the number of people waiting for him and his group. Aaron responds saying how it does not matter whether he informed him of how many, as it would not affect whether or not he would trust him any more than he does then informs him that there is only one. Aaron also reveals that he and his accomplice have vehicles that they had tried to bring closer to the barn, but had been blocked by the trees. Rick allows Abraham Ford, Rosita Espinosa, Glenn Rhee, Maggie, and Michonne go to check out the vehicles, whilst everyone but Rick, who elects stand guard over Aaron and watches his own daughter, scours the area in groups of two to search for anyone else who might be watching. The groups leave, Rick warns Aaron that if his people do not return in one hour, he would kill him. When Judith starts crying, Aaron offers Rick some of the applesauce in his bag. Rick forcefeeds it to Aaron before Judith to ensure it is not poisoned, then cautiously tries it himself before allowing Judith to have some. When everyone returns with the food from Aaron's vehicles, Aaron again tries to persuade them to leave for his community, which Michonne persuades the others to do. He gives them instructions on a clear route, but Rick decides to take an uncleared route at night to keep from being seen by any of Aaron's friends. Hands tied behind his back, Aaron rides in a car with Michonne, Glenn and Rick to his community. When showing Michonne the pictures from his community, she wonders where the pictures of his people are and grows concerned. She asks him Rick's three questions, in which Aaron reveals he has previously killed a lot of walkers and two people who had tried to kill him first. After the group runs into numerous walkers, the car eventually crashes and stalls due to walker parts in the engine. When a lit flare is seen from afar, Aaron starts to panic, concerned of his partner's safety. He frantically requests for his freedom, but after the group denies him, he starts to become violent, kicking the door open and knocking Michonne over, running off into the forest. The others follow him, with Glenn saving his life when a walker attacks him. Glenn tells him that he can leave if he wants to, but Aaron says that he would prefer if Rick and his group would come with him to safety. They then save Rick and Michonne from a group of walkers attacking them after Glenn untied Aaron and gave him a weapon to defend himself with. When they arrive at where the flare was fired, they reunite with the rest of the group. Aaron shares an emotional reunion with his boyfriend, Eric, who had twisted his ankle. Aaron then thanks the rest of the group for saving Eric and tells them they'll leave in the morning. Rick tries to keep him from sleeping next to Eric so that they could not conspire together, but Aaron announces that the only way they would keep him from sleeping alongside Eric was if they were to shoot him. In the morning, Aaron is in the RV watching over Eric. He tells Noah that at his community, there is a surgeon named Pete who could try to fix his leg. He is then seen exiting the RV when they reach the safe-zone, leading the way in and helping his boyfriend to the infirmary. "Remember" Aaron leads the group into Alexandria while carrying Eric inside. After letting Eric go off to the infirmary, he stays at the gate with Nicholas as the group enters. Aaron asks that group comply with Nicholas' orders to turn over their weapons, and that they will need to speak to the leader, Deanna. After she spoke with Rick, Aaron guided Rick and Carl to the two vacant houses in the safe-zone, and that he and Eric will be four houses down if Rick or anyone else needs anything. "Forget" Aaron goes out of the safe-zone as Daryl is and follows him, under the guise of hunting rabbits. When Daryl spots Aaron, he questions Daryl if he can really tell the difference between a good guy and a bad guy. Aaron then joins Daryl on the hunt, during which they come across a wild horse that children of the community have dubbed "Buttons" and Aaron and Eric have been trying to wrangle for months. When Daryl attempts to get Buttons, they are attacked by walkers and flee the area. Aaron reveals that he knows how Daryl feels, like an outsider. Aaron goes on to explain how before and even now back at the safe-zone, he and Eric are seen as outsiders because of people's homophobia. Aaron goes on to mention that people fear what they don't understand and that Daryl should join the safe-zone's welcoming party. Soon after, Aaron is attacked and Daryl rescues him. They come to find Buttons being devoured by walkers, so both Aaron and Daryl kill the walkers, with Aaron shooting Buttons out of its misery. Aaron goes back to the safe-zone but doesn't attend the party so that he can help mend Eric's broken ankle. When Daryl arrives to the Monroe house but declines to go inside, Aaron invites Daryl over for spaghetti. Aaron and Eric then surprise Daryl with a motorcycle and reveal that Eric is retiring and Daryl is to take his place. Daryl is grateful and forms a friendship with Aaron and Eric. "Spend" Aaron can be seen in his car, behind Daryl. The two of them are going on a mission to find new recruits. "Try" Aaron and Daryl are out in the night during their reconnaissance mission when they see something a light off in the distance. They go to investigate it. The next day, while still out in the woods, they find a body ripped apart on the ground and then a walker bound to the trunk of a tree with a 'W' on her forehead. Daryl kills her when she reanimates before they keep moving. "Conquer" Aaron first appears in the episode along with Daryl. The two are following a man with a poncho, smearing mud all over his face. Aaron asks Daryl what the man is doing and Daryl tells him the man knows how to keep the bugs off his body by using the mud. The two continue following the man until they soon lose track of him and come across a seemingly abandoned building with large trucks on the parking lot. The building is gated. Aaron explains to Daryl that they need more food for the people at Alexandria. The two then begin to kill the walkers that are near the place by drawing them to the gates. Finished, they opened the gate, and Aaron is thrilled to have finally find another plate number he has been searching for many times before. One of the trucks of food is locked, so Daryl opens it up, only to be shocked by a stream of walkers swarming from each of the truck, which each were unlocked by Daryl's opening. The walkers close their attention to the two of them, filling the once-empty parking field as they try to reach both him and Daryl. The two are forced to get into a car. As they are searching for a thing to cover up the windows so that the walkers might lose interest by not being able to see food, Daryl finds a note from someone who was trapped in the car before; the note reads: "Don't Stay, Bad People Coming". Upon finding the note, Daryl and Aaron engage in conversation. Aaron tells Daryl that he knows that Rick and his group were good people, after he saw Daryl telling his group about the barn the night of the storm he had found when he had been alienating himself from the group. Daryl tells Aaron to stay put while he tries to run to the gate, and Aaron refuses to stay and insists that he will go with Daryl. Daryl gives him a smile and Aaron smiles back. Just a second before the two open the doors, they are rescued by a mysterious warrior, who beats down the walkers effortlessly with his staff. It is revealed to be Morgan Jones. Outside the gates, Aaron introduces himself and Daryl to Morgan, whom neither of the two knows, and asks him to join Alexandria. Morgan declines the offer, stating that he is heading somewhere, and asks for directions instead. As he gives his map to Daryl, Daryl is surprised that the map that Morgan has been using has Rick's name written on it. The trio returns to the safe-zone late at night, after the death of Deanna's husband, Reg, and just as Rick executes Pete Anderson. Rick and Morgan lock eyes in surprise, and Aaron stands in shock behind Morgan as he watches the scene. Season 6 First Time Again Aaron soon reunited with Eric after witnessing Pete's execution by Rick. After the events that occurred, he and Daryl are officially retired from the recruitment program by Rick, per what happened to them earlier that day by the Wolves. Aaron and Eric later attended the meeting in Deanna's house led by Rick discussing the nearby quarry containing a herd that threatens the safe-zone. Rick made a plan to use diversion teams to lead the herd down the road and use a makeshift wall to curve the herd in the other direction. Aaron and Eric went out with the community to dig and build the wall, and later Aaron and Eric returned to the Safe-Zone. JSS Shortly after returning to the Alexandria, the Safe-Zone got invaded by the Wolves group. One of the residents, Holly, was attacked and stabbed by a member of the Wolves but was rescued by Aaron, Eric, and Rosita. The three bring her in to the infirmary to Denise. They group begins to formulate a plan, as Aaron tells Eric that he has to go out there but wants him to stay inside with Holly. When Eugene volunteers to stay inside, Aaron disagrees, but Eugene is permitted to stay. Aaron and Rosita then go out and flank the houses to take out a few members of the Wolves. He manages to successfully kill one of the members of the Wolves. After the attack, Aaron sweeps the area. Upon approaching Deanna's house, he finds a member of the Wolves with his personal bag that he left behind at the Del Arno Factory. The bag contained photos and information on Alexandria, and Aaron begins to sob as he realizes that it was his fault that the Wolves were led to Alexandria and is responsible for the deaths in the community. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Aaron has killed: *Buttons (Out of Mercy) *Two unnamed members of the Wolves (One Alive & One Before Reanimation) *Two unnamed hostile survivors. *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Eric Raleigh Eric is Aaron's boyfriend who both met before the apocalypse. Aaron had been working in an NGO based in Washington D.C. that gave supplies and relief to those living in the Niger River Delta, and through working in the NGO he met Eric. The two worked together and then fell in love. Afterwards they lived in D.C. together as partners. However, when they were together, they both were treated with homophobia by people who saw them together. Aaron fiercely loves Eric and does whatever it takes to defend him, even if it means resulting to violence. When the outbreak went global, Aaron and Eric were in D.C. and by the military were directed to the Safe-Zone in the Alexandria community. Led by Deanna Monroe, she gave the role of recruiters to Aaron and Eric due to their experiences in the NGO. While in Alexandria, they have a house together which is decorated with vintage nicknacks and photography. While on their outings, Aaron and Eric would collect license plates together from each state and then create a mural on a wall in their house. Despite the end of the world and being partly responsible for the rescue and safety of a majority of Alexandrian residents, Aaron's relationship with Eric was still met with hostility and being ostracized. Being together outside of the walls during recruitment was one of the few times Aaron and Eric could be together without anyone judging them. The two care for each other deeply, as evidenced by Aaron visually sterned when Rick threatened to kill them both, and again when the chaos starts within the group. Aaron became extremely distraught by the flare being shot by Eric, signaling that he was in danger. Aaron was willing to let himself be in danger just try to get to where Eric was. And again, when the two reunite, the two kiss passionately, as Eric said it's Aaron's fault he got injured, because he loves him. Aaron is also shown to be very protective towards his boyfriend, as shown when Rick didn't allow Aaron to be with Eric since he doesn't trust either of them. Aaron warned Rick that nothing can stop him from being with Eric other than shooting him. Because of Eric's near-death experience, Aaron became too worried for Eric's sake and had him retire with Daryl replacing him. Aaron and Eric often are side-by-side. They were seen together at Deanna's meeting regarding the herd, and were digging the trench together to build the wall and divert the herd. When the Wolves attacked the Safe-Zone, Aaron went to Eric and wanted him safe, and both had a mutual, unspoken understanding about Aaron taking care of the Wolves. Rick Grimes Rick is initially highly suspicious of Aaron, to the point of tying him up and interrogating him. Rick also threatens to kill him even though Aaron has given evidence of his community and how his community is. Nevertheless, Aaron still has a soft spot for Rick and the rest of his group, as shown how he willingly risks his life to talk with Rick and his boyfriend's life to follow Rick several weeks back before the two eventually decide to confront the group. Later when Pete was executed by Rick, after Pete killed Reg, he, and Daryl returned along with Morgan. Aaron was seen shocked by what happened before he returned. How this will affect him remains unknown. Glenn Rhee Aaron and Glenn have a fair relationship. Glenn appears to be distrustful along with his group towards Aaron and what he offers. Glenn does not appear to be in shock when Rick punches him in the face, knocking him out. The distrust that Glenn has towards Aaron elevates when he and some of his members go to where Aaron says where his car is. Glenn tells the group to shoot anyone whom they come across. However, despite the distrust Glenn has, the two reconcile, as shown by when Glenn finds Aaron, still tied up, and puts down by a walker attacking him. Glenn sets him loose and tells him to run off while there's still a chance. Aaron disagrees, saying that they need to stay together, no matter what, because that's the only way they can survive. Daryl Dixon Aaron and Daryl have formed a close-bond with each other and have become good friends. When Aaron and Daryl first met, Daryl treated him as dangerous and had no patience with him. After Aaron brought the group into the Alexandria Safe-Zone, he had Deanna hold out a position for Daryl in the community. Since Eric was almost killed in the last recruitment, Aaron had Eric retire too keep him safe. He followed Daryl out of the safe-zone and revealed that Daryl knows better than Rick when it comes to deciding whether or not people are good. Aaron explained that he understands Daryl because he knows that Daryl's an outsider. Aaron said that he and Eric have been seen as outsiders their whole lives, and even still back at the safe-zone, because of people's homophobia. Aaron invited Daryl to the welcome party being held by Deanna. That night, Daryl arrived but instead declined to join. Aaron stayed at home with Eric and invited Daryl to have dinner with them. Aaron surprised Daryl with his own motorcycle and gave him the position as a fellow recruiter. Aaron and Daryl thus began their friendship. Afterwards, Aaron and Daryl ventured out together to look for new recruits. Along the way, they came across camps that were scavenged and destroyed by the Wolves, including one woman being horrifically murdered. When attempting to recruit a lone survivor, they came across a food plant and looked for supplies, unaware of it being a trap set by the Wolves which involved herds being locked in the trucks and released upon triggering it. When trapped in the car in the lot, Daryl was willing to sacrifice himself to let Aaron get out and back to the Safe-Zone, Aaron argued that they were in this together, and that it was Daryl that made him decide to take his group in when Daryl saved the group by bringing them to the barn. After being saved by Morgan, Aaron and Daryl fought the Walkers and brought him back to Alexandria. Morgan Jones Morgan and Aaron first interact when he rescues him and Daryl when they are trapped in a van surrounded by walkers after falling for a trap set up by the Wolves. Grateful, Aaron tells him of Alexandria and though he refuses at first but upon learning of their connection to Rick, Aaron takes him back. Appearances Trivia *Robert Kirkman hinted on a Talking Dead special in November 2014 that the second half of Season 5 "will contain a very prominent gay character from the comics", likely referring to Aaron. Ross Marquand was later confirmed in January 2015 by TVLine to be playing the character. *Before Ross Marquand received the role of Aaron, he auditioned for the role of Gareth. Because of his comedic roots, the casting director thought Ross would be better suited for Aaron because of the character's humorous personality and had him return shortly after auditioning for Gareth to audition for Aaron. **The casting call for Aaron used the codename Logan. *Ross Marquand confirmed that Aaron and Eric were in a relationship before the apocalypse: They met through work in their NGO and lived together in D.C., becoming one of the original members of the Safe-Zone. *Aaron is the first openly male homosexual in the series and the third openly homosexual character, the first being Tara Chambler, followed by Alisha. Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Alive Category:TV Series